Angel with a Shotgun
by PJOfan4ever
Summary: This story is set after the fight with the Grounders but the Mountain Men have not captured them, yet. its all about of course Bellamy and Clarke but i threw in my OC characters to spice it up a little! They get caught and need to find a way to save thier camp and friends. and the Ark didn't come down. Give it a try:)
1. Notice Me

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything and I'm seriously guessing like 7 months! I really don't have any excuse except I just forgot. But I'm back and ready to rock and roll! Haha so I hope you enjoy this little story and if you follow any other of my stories I will probably update a new chapter in a couple days!**

**Bellamy**

Bellamy never realized how truly beautiful Earth truly was. He stood outside, his icy breath escaping his lips in long puffs. He stared up as the snow descended on the camp turning everything freezing yet fascinating. When it first snowed everyone freaked out thinking it was acid or something dangerous but when they realized it was safe and actually produced water for them they ran outside whooping and jumping in the piles. They weren't prepared for this kind of cold so everyone slept in the drop ship to keep the cold out and preserve body heat. At first it was awful, some people went to sleep at 9:00 while others stayed up all hours of the night, like Bellamy. So they turned to everyone who went to sleep early go up to the second floor while everyone else stayed on the first. Everyone is getting to know each other and becoming closer as the wind blows outside. Usually he, Clarke, Finn, Raven, Monty, Octavia, Jasper, and Lincoln all stayed up playing drinking games and shooting jokes at each other. Mostly it turned to everyone making out and Monty, Bellamy, and Raven get up leaving before they throw up. He had to admit it sometimes sucked seeing everyone happy and in love while he just curled into bed with his bottle of bear and a shot gun.

A snowflake landed on his cheek and felt a hand gently wipe it away. He looked down to see Clarke smiling and then she slowly lifted her head to view the dark night. "It's been a while since something bad has happened" she whispered still enchanted by the icicles. "I know" "Is it bad that this all makes me nervous." "Not at all." He said looking back at her and Clarke doing the same. "It's the calm before the storm." She sighed and turned around and he unconsciously followed her like he always does. "Don't you think is awful that we just assume something horrible is going to happen?" she shook her head the snowflakes falling softly to the ground. "It's not bad, it's necessary. We don't know what else is out there, the Grounders could've just been the beginning, we just need to be prepared" Clarke closed her eyes and slowly turned back to him.

"Most of the Grounders are dead because of us Bell." She whispered taking tiny breaths. "Clarke we have been through this." He put his hand on her shoulder "We did what we needed to do to survive. Like I've said to you before, who we are and who we need to be to survive are two completely different things." She nodded her head and Finns voice ran out from the drop ship "Clarke this girl in here is sick she needs you." Clarke took a long look at Bellamy before turning around and jogging back to the box. As her blonde head ran out of his view Bellamy turned his view back up to the sky, letting the wind chill his bones.

**Liv**

Liv hadn't felt good for days but she finally got upgraded to hunter. She didn't want to lose the privilege of going out and exploring especially with him. He never really noticed her, he just told her to watch her step and sometimes tried to help her over a log, but of course in her pride she always lightly slapped his hand away. She thought maybe she touched something or ate something that she shouldn't have while she was out. She never thought much of it until today when she started to fall face forward getting closer and closer to the ground.

A pair of hands grabbed her waist and stopped the fall. She tried to squirm out and get her footing but a voice laughed behind her "So stubborn, even when you're about to crack your skull." She froze and looked up through her blurry vision to see him. His jet black hair growing even longer and crazy but was always in place. His face was strong but his chocolate brown eyes were always playful. He helped her to his feet and held on to her waist as she got onto the hammock. Liv couldn't breathe, couldn't believe that just happened she smiled a thanks as he nodded his head a smile peaking through his tough exterior before he turned around to tell Finn to get Clarke then he walked away and joined his friends again.

Clarke come in the snow covering her body and hair, she looked like a damn angel with that golden hair. Liv was never jealous she just always appreciated beauty, even in the smallest things. Clarke made her way to me and felt my head and looked in my green eyes and smiled faintly. "Nothing serious, you just have a cold and are probably terribly tired. You're a hunter right?" Livs eyes widened in surprise she never thought someone like Clarke would notice her. "Yeah." She croaked through her chapped lips and she cringed thinking of how she probably look while he caught her falling to the ground.

"You just need to rest and drink a lot of water! Ill have someone give you a cup every 45 minutes." With a small smile she walked away and went to a big group probably looking for a volunteer. Slowly Livs eyes closed as she someone raise their hand in an answer to Clarkes question.

Liv was having a beautiful dream of herself lying out on the lake, feeling the sun on her face and enjoying life without the fear of dying every minute. Someone shook her awake and her eyes groggily opened up to see him standing over her. Her eyes then shot open and unknowingly started to fix her hair. "Hey sleeping beauty, just here to keep you hydrated." He smirked handing her a wooden bowl of water. She realized that he had been the one to volunteer when Clarke went over and asked. "Since when do you have a caring bone in your body?" she meant for it to come out playful but it someone slipped out of her mouth as an insult, she quickly gulped down the water and reached out to give it back. Instead of snapping back he just laughed and took the empty bowl from her hands "There's so much you don't know about me." He winked. "See you in 45 minutes." With that he walked over to Kaylee and put his arm around her shoulders and laughed with the rest of the group. As her eyes started to close again she realized that she truly didn't know a lot about Sky, but she was hoping to learn more.

**Probably shorter than all of your liking but I want to see the reaction. To let you all know this is after the fight with the Grounders except they did get caught by the Mountain Men yet. So they are just living out their lives in peace, for now. Hope you enjoyed, please favorite and review! :***


	2. They're just too cute

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I was waiting till I got my new computer, WHICH I JUST DID! ITS AMAZING! hahaha anyway here is my second chapter! **

**Clarke**

It's 12 at night and Clarke, Bellamy, Finn, Monty, Lincoln, and Octavia are all sitting around a fire, drinking and playing never have I ever. of course Bellamy is losing and Clarke is the champion. of course, everyone calls her a prude and it used to never get on her nerves, but as everyone was getting down to 5-4 fingers, Clarke still has 8 up. It was Bellamy's turn he smirked at Clarke "Never have I ever gotten drunk on unity day." Clarke smiled as she put down her 8th finger. Everyone clapped and yelled as Clarke laughed and bowed, taking a big gulp and feeling the buzz. Now it was Octavia's turn "Never have I ever had a one night stand." Both Lincoln and Bellamy put their fingers down, Bellamy only having one more. Octavia looked at Lincoln in surprise as he gave her a shy smile. Everyone laughed as she slapped him in the arm and he went in for the kiss, turned into a full on make out. Everyone just rolled their eyes, as Finn turned to Clarke and began to kiss as well. Bellamy and Monty just rolled their eyes and got up. "I guess games over."

Clarke opened her eyes to see Bellamy and Monty get up and leave. She always felt bad, and she always tried to hook Bellamy up but he is never interested. She felt Finns hand go up her shirt and she stopped him at the edge of her bra. "Finn, I really don't want to." he sighed and looked up at her. "You lied you know, you did have a one night stand." he smirked and his hands slipped up a little further. "Finn!" She slapped his hand away. "Why would you consider that a one night stand? I didn't." He laughed and went back to kissing her neck mumbling "yeah yeah whatever" Clarke stood up and looked at him, hurt on her face. "So that's just how you think of me? As a one night stand?" Finn looked up at her, annoyance writing all over his face. "Can you just chill?" the alcohol on his breath vivid and hits her like a train. "Your drunk Finn." she sighed. "Will you quit being a bitch, its been forever since we've done anything except make out! Just shut up and get over here." he yelled at Clarke, thank god at this point Lincoln and Octavia went back to their tent she thought, and apparently Finn was thinking the same thing. "EVEN OCTAVIA AND LINCOLN ARE AND WE ARENT" Finns yelled grabbing for Clarke. She slapped his hand down again, Finn then got up and got in her face. Clarke then felt somebody pull her back behind him "Finn, lets go man, lets get you to your tent." Bellamy said steering Finn to his tent. Clarke finally breathed again, sitting down by the fire. She wasn't crying, her eyes were must wide with disbelief. She never knew Finn was like that, that all he cared about was sex. She felt Bellamy sit down beside her and she knew he was probably smirking of about to laugh, but when she looked up his face was completely solemn. "See I always knew he was an asshole, it took a while for him to finally show his true side." Clarke just sighed and gave me a look of annoyance yet despite herself she felt her lips tug up. "and you're not an asshole?" he laughed little and looked down at her. "I never said I wasn't." she nodded and went back to looking at the fire. "But at least I don't try to act like a saint, when I know I'm not." This time looking up and Bellamy she saw no trace of amusement in his face. "Bellamy he was drunk, he didn't know what he was saying." Bellamy stood up in anger. "He knew exactly what he was saying! He just wouldn't have had the balls to say it if he was sober. Those thoughts were deep down, he thinks of that all the time but never says anything, that's all he wants from you Clarke! When have you ever had a sincere conversation without you two making out?" At this point Clarke has stood up facing Bellamy trying to figure out why he is being this way. "He had a girlfriend! Kissed her right in front of you, left you to dry, and you still want him? I don't get it Clarke, you're too good for him!" Bellamy was breathing hard, his cheeks red and his hands clenched at his side. "Bellamy…" Clarke whispered reaching out "Forget it, you want to be with that asshole, fine be my guest." With that he trudged back into the drop ship, leaving Clarke outside in the bitter winter air.

**JONAH**

Jonah filled another cup of water, as he spoke with Aidan about their plans to go skinny dipping tomorrow night. "Its fool proof dude! Get Clarke and Bellamy totally wasted, we'll sneak out with Sarah and Kaylee, get to the river and party!" "We should at least get two more people. How about…" Jonah searched the drop ship for two more people, his eyes stopping on his patient, sitting upright looking a hell of a lot better. "Liv and Jasper?" Aidans eyes looked over at Liv "Yeah she is pretty hot, okay that's fine tell her the plans when you give her the water, I'll talk to jasper about making some Moonshine." Jonah nodded and headed over to Liv, she turned giving him a sweet smile, he felt his ears get hot, thankful for his long hair to hide it. "Why hello there doctor, here to give me my daily dose of H2O?" she smirked while she grabbed the cup from his hand, gulping it down. "I can see you're feeling a lot better." He joked grabbing the now empty cup from her hands. "Yeah, I can sit up on my own so that's a good sign." They both chuckled as he reached down to whisper, her eyes getting wide. "A big group of us are sneaking out tomorrow for a little fun down by the river, if you would like to join." She shook her head slowly against his face. "Cool, now all we have to do is get Clarke to clear you…and here she comes now." He pulled away and walked off as Clarke came up to Liv.

**Liv**

Liv could not believe Jonah Crookshaw just bent down and whispered in her ear, her thought got jumbled as she thought about how unbelievable hot he was. Clarke checked her heart, ears, eyes, and mouth before asking her to stand up and do a few things. "You are getting better, should be fine by tomorrow just get a goodnights rest." Liv could tell something was up with her and blurted out "Is everything all right?" before she could stop herself. Clarke gave her a questioning look "I know we aren't that great of friends, well I mean we aren't friends at all, haha me fainting was the first time you ever talked to me one on one." She looked up at Clarkes acing, realizing she was blabbering. "Well anyway, I could just sense something was off, and I hate when people are sad so, are you okay?" she finally shut her mouth looking nervous, wondering why she even said anything in the first place. After a few seconds Clarke laughed and sat down beside her "you're too cute you know that?" Liv blushed "Its really nothing, I was just told a couple things no one wants to her, too much boy drama I mean who even needs em? She joked but then turned serious "I just wish they wouldn't be so…them." She shook her head and stood up "Is whatever, boys are stupid we should all just be lesbians…but they are too cute." Liv laughed "They are too cute" Clarke gave her a small smile, and walked over to Monty in the corner, sitting down and taking a cup of water. She turned to look for Jonah and found his standing by the door, staring right at her. She blushed as he gave her a questioning look, she put a thumbs up. He gave her a bright smile and a wink. Her insides turned to jelly.

**So there you go chapter 2. Please review! I hate to ask but I really don't know what people are thinking! Ill be happy if you just right "Its cool" anything haha so please favorite, follow, and review! **** :* **


End file.
